Dos Soledades Que Se Unen
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: 2 adolescentes descubren que el lazo que los une no solamente es el de la amistad y enfrentan el reto de pasar de ser solo amigos a algo mas ¿se atreverán?
1. Chapter 1

Dos soledades

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: 2 adolescentes descubren que el lazo que los une no solamente es el de la amistad y enfrentan el reto de pasar de ser solo amigos a algo mas ¿se atreverán?

Capítulo I: Recuerdos

Era una maña gris y fría de otoño, la pequeña niña de la mano de su padre fue a llevar un hermoso ramo de jazmines a la tumba de su madre (las flores favoritas de la difunta) fallecida hace exactamente un año. Mientras el padre de la pequeña limpiaba la tumba de algunas hojas que habían caído y pulía la lápida, ella decidió dar un paseo por el campo santo.

De pronto, vio una bella laguna artificial donde algunos cisnes nadaban delicadamente, estaba absorta viendo el espectáculo cuando vio que cerca había un pequeño niño de uno años así como ella, lloraba desconsoladamente. Por ese motivo ella se le acercó y le pregunto:

_ "_¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"_

_"_Hoy es el funeral de mí querida madre. Estoy muy triste" _

_"_Cuando mi mama se fue al cielo, hace un año exactamente, una noche en la que yo estaba llorando triste por la partida de mi madre, mi papa me dijo que ella desde el cielo podía verme y sería muy angustioso para ella observar que estaba llorando por su culpa .La tuya seguramente también puede observarte y no querrá que sufras por ella. Además mi papa me dio esto"_

La niña le mostro un bello collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, que cuando se abría mostraba la foto de la mama de la pequeña. "_mi padre me dio este collar y me dijo que cada vez que extrañara a mi madre mirara esta foto"._

El pequeño de brillantes ojos dejo de llorar, y cuando estaba a punto de presentarse, el padre de la chiquilla grito angustiado por no saber el paradero de su hija

_"_hija , hija ¿Dónde estás?"._

_ "_ya voy papa". _Mirando al niño la chiquilla le dijo al niño. "_Me tengo que ir mi padre me está buscando". _

La pequeña se levantó y se fue corriendo olvidando el collar que le había mostrado al chiquillo cuyo cabello era como la nieve.

Fin de capítulo, continuara…

Nota de la Autora: aunque este capítulo es muy corto, créanme la historia es muy interesante (no es porque yo la escribiera). A todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia por favor escriban que piensan de ella sea bueno o malo.

2


	2. la estudiante nueva

Capitulo II: La chica nueva

8 años después

El reloj despertador hacia su trabajo sonando a las 6:00 am para despertar a cierta jovencita pelinegra que sintió que no había dormido nada. La chica frotaba sus ojos azules y mientras se dirigía al baño, recordaba lo que la mantuvo intranquila durante la noche. Se la paso pensando en un acontecimiento de su niñez, de una vez que fue al cementerio y como perdió un collar muy especial para ella. Claro también como en esa ocasión conoció a un niño peli plateado que la impacto al verlo tan triste.

Después de un rápido desayuno que consistió en una rebanada de pan y una manzana. Se arregló para su primer día en el nuevo colegio. El uniforme era sencillo, una falda azul celeste y una camisa blanca, el cual ella decidió darle un toque más chic al utilizar un lazo azul en su negra y larga cabellera.

Pero cuando miro el reloj ¡ya eran las 6:30, llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases! Seguramente eso daría muy mala impresión de ella.

_Es tarde, es tarde _decía la jovencita corriendo por las calles mientras terminaba de hacerse un moño azul en el pelo .La adolescente iba tan distraída en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera vio con quien se tropezó, segundos después estaba en el suelo de rodillas frente a un chico

"_oh lo siento señorita, no la vi. _Mientras el joven le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, le pregunto "_¿le hice daño?" _

"_Tranquilo no me paso nada, más bien la distraída era yo. Mi nombre es Rin Shiroi ¿y el tuyo?". _el joven le respondió

"_Yo me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho. Por el uniforme que llevas ¿vas al colegio Takenodai?" _

"_si ¿Por qué?" _

"_porque yo también asisto a ese colegio, pero nunca te había visto" _

"_es que soy nueva. Me mude de Kyoto a esta ciudad y me trasfirieron de colegio" _

"_si quieres, te acompaño" _

"_perfecto" _

Y comenzaron a caminar al colegio ya mencionado

"_¿y qué año cursas?"_

"_estoy en 2do de secundaria" _

"_yo también. Significa que seremos compañeros de clase ¿y vives por aquí cerca?"_

"_si a dos cuadras de aquí en una casa con un gran jardín de jazmines blancos" _

"_¿Jazmines? Mi flor favorita, me gustan tanto que incluso mi perfume es de jazmines. Yo vivo en un departamento a unas 4 cuadras de aquí" _

"_entonces, si quieres puedo esperarte en la salida e irnos juntos ¿Qué te parece?" _

"_Buena idea, eres muy gentil, aunque viví en esta ciudad cuando era niña no recuerdo bien todas las calles de por aquí y podría perderme si camino sola" _

Siguieron caminando y hablando muy amistosamente .Al llegar al colegio, El la condujo a la oficina del director donde la joven primero debía registrarse para empezar con sus clases

En la oficina del director

"_¿puedo pasar"? _pregunto la chica después de tocar la puerta

"_Adelante, está abierto"_

"_¿usted debe ser el Director Miroku?"_

"_así es, ¿y usted debe ser la señorita Rin Shiroi la nueva estudiante trasferida desde Kyoto?"_

"_usted está en lo correcto" _

"_El color de sus ojos y cabello son como los de su fallecida madre. Realmente, usted es muy parecida a ella"._

"_eso me lo dicen muy seguido, gracias"._

"_Bueno, supongo que está aquí, por la inscripción en el 2do año de secundaria que su padre solicito para usted". _

"_si, así es". _

"_regularmente, solicitaría que uno de los padres o representante del nuevo estudiante se presentara también para formalizar la inscripción. Pero, en su caso, hare una excepción porque conozco bien a su familia especialmente a su padre y se lo ocupado que esta. Además le pedí al colegio donde usted estudiaba en Kyoto que me enviara sus calificaciones y son bastante impresionantes, tiene un excelente promedio, realmente usted es muy aplicada" _

La joven se sonrojo un poco por el comentario del director, le avergonzaba un poco que hablaran de su inteligencia.

"_bien_ _señorita Shiroi la llevare a su salón, sígame por favor"._

"_muchas gracias". _

El director acompaño a la nueva alumna hasta la que sería su aula de clases. Luego se dirigió a la docente y alumnos diciendo:

"_Buenos días profesora Sango, buenos días estudiantes, el día de hoy tendrán una nueva compañera de clase la señorita Sango. Ella antes estudiaba en un instituto en Kyoto, les agradecería que fueran lo más corteses y amables con ella y la ayudaran a ponerse al corriente en todas sus materias. Profesora Sango prosiga con su clase, y disculpe la interrupción". _

"_No se preocupe. Señorita Shiroi sea bienvenida al colegio Takenodai .Pase y siéntese al lado del joven de cabello blanco, cerca de la ventana"._

La joven al ver al muchacho quedo muy impresionada realmente era muy guapo, aunque se veía un tanto rudo pero eso era compensado por la linda sonrisa que el adolescente tenia.

Durante la clase de matemática de la profesora Sango, por primera vez en su vida no puso atención a la clase de un docente. Solo veía aquel chico que la había cautivado, claro de reojo tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Deseaba saber su nombre, pero le daba mucha vergüenza preguntárselo. Afortunadamente la profesora Sango apuntando directamente al joven dijo:

"_Inuyasha Taisho, pase a la pizarra y resuelva este ejercicio"._

"_profesora, mejor que mi hermano, yo no entendí nada"_

"_está bien, Sesshomaru Taisho, usted que tiene el mejor promedio en mi clase, pase y resuelva el problema"._

"_por supuesto profesora" _

En coro varios dijeron en tono de burla_: "claro el cerebrito de la clase"._

Sesshomaru se sintió un poco triste por lo que pensaban sus compañeros de él. Mientras tanto Rin recordaba con pesar que en su antigua escuela sus compañeros de clase la llamaban de la misma forma.

Cuando terminaron todas las clases, como habían convenido Sesshomaru acompañaría a Rin hasta su casa. En el camino la joven pelinegra le pregunto:

"_¿conoces bien a ese chico?" (_Fingió que no recordaba su nombre) "¿_Cómo es que se llama? .tiene el cabello blanco como tu y es más o menos alto". _

" _ahhh… mi hermano Inuyasha "_

"_si ese"_

"_es un poco flojo pero es una buena persona ¿Por qué?_

"_es que….. Quiero conocer bien a mis nuevos compañeros"_

"_Pelea muy bien él es el capitán del equipo de lucha"._

"_hablando de otra cosa, sé lo que se siente ser la nerd de la clase y que se burlen de ti, yo lo era en mi otra escuela. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. No sé porque pero siento que puedo confiar en ti" _

"_gracias, ¿y que más te gustaría saber de nuestros compañeros?_

"_no se… ¿Inuyasha tiene novia?_

_Rin ¿te gusta Inuyasha?_

Fin del capitulo

Nota de la autora: siempre me ha gustado Sesshomaru, siempre me ha parecido injusto que lo vean como un sujeto frio y sin corazón. No sé qué piensan ustedes. Comenten sobre eso 

5


	3. ¿TE GUSTA MI HERMANO?

Capitulo III ¿te gusta mi hermano?

La joven pelinegra por la pregunta de Sesshomaru se puso roja como tomate y tartamudeando respondió:

:"_este…. ¿A mí? Noooooooooooo es simple curiosidad". _

"_me fije que durante la clase, disimulando, no dejaste de verlo. Dime la verdad ¿te gusta?". _

"_bueno, es bastante guapo, me llama la tensión, ¿y dime tiene novia?"._

"_en estos momentos no tiene novia. Hace poco rompió con la que tenía"_

"_entonces, ¡está libre!"._

"_sí y no. Créeme no eres la única chica que gusta de Inuyasha y eso el bien lo sabe. Seguramente está buscando consuelo con alguna de ellas". _

"_significa, ¿Qué no tengo esperanza?"._

_Claro que sí. Él no toma en serio a ninguna de esas chicas. Como me has caído bien, prometo ayudarte a conquistar a Inuyasha". _

_¿y dime que es lo que le gusta hacer cuáles son sus gustos ?"._

"_le gustan las luchas tanto que es el capitán del equipo de la escuela, su color favorito es el rojo, y su comida favorita son los onigiris _

"_¿y cómo se llama su novia anterior, estudia con nosotros?_

"_se llama kawome y estudia en nuestro mismo salón. Pero ella ya tiene novio nuevo asi que no te preocupes por ella"._

"_es un alivio saberlo. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? _

"_si dime ¿Cuál?_

Un poco avergonzada, la chica de ojos azules le confeso a Sesshomaru que por estar observando a sano durante la clase, no puso atención a lo que los docentes explicaban y necesitaba que le prestara sus apuntes. A esta petición el Joven de cabello tan blanco como la nieve respondió:

"_claro, es mejor que te invito a estudiar en mi casa. El director nos pidió ayudarte a ponerte al corriente"._

"_me parece bien. ¿Pero tus padres no se molestaran?"._

"_mi padre está trabajando, y mi mama… murió hace 8 años. En mi casa a esta hora solo debe estar mi hermano menor Shippo"._

"_lo siento por lo de tu madre .La mía también falleció pero hace 9 años. Vivo sola….. Con mi padre"._

"_Cuando llegues a mi casa lo llamas para que no se preocupe"._

"_tranquilo, no es necesario, él es militar y es muy poco lo que lo veo. Ahora debe estar en algún cuartel entrenando a nuevos cadetes. Prácticamente vivo sola pues solo lo veo los fines de semana en que tiene permiso"._

Finalmente los 2 jóvenes, llegaron a una hermosa casa, de dos pisos, y con un bello jardín.

"_Esta es mi casa, puedes entrar con confianza" Dijo el chico peli plateado invitándola a pasar._

"_es muy linda tu casa, ¡me encanta como los jazmines decoran el jardín!"._

"_a mi madre también le gustaban, por eso mi padre los ha mantenido._ El joven queriendo cambiar de tema pregunto _"¿quieres comer algo antes de estudiar?"._

Ella noto el aire de melancolía que el chico trasmitía cada vez que hablaba de su fallecida progenitora.

"_solo si compras algo de comer o calentamos algo ya hecho"._

"_De todas maneras pensaba cocinar yo. Créeme no lo hago tan mal .Siempre preparo el almuerzo para mi hermano shippo y para mí"._

"_siendo así. Si"_

Entraron los dos chicos a la casa y pasaron directamente a la cocina, allí vieron a un niño de unos 10 o 9 años

"_hola, hermano"_

"_hola Shippo ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?"._

"_la maestra me felicito por la maqueta del Coliseo Romano, que me ayudaste hacer. ¿Y quién es la chica? ¿Es tu novia? Mirando a Rin de arriba a bajo _

Los dos adolescentes, se pusieron rojos. Mientras Shipo comenzó a cantar.

"_¡Sesshomaru tiene novia, Sesshomaru_ _tiene novia,_ _Sesshomaru tiene novia! Ya era hora hermano mayor"._

"_no es así" (nota de la autora: jajajajaaja) "¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con Rin, ella es solo una compañera de clases, que vino a estudiar conmigo!" _

"_lo siento hermano, lo siento señorita Rin._

"_no te preocupes, te llamas Shippo ¿verdad?"_

"_si así es"_

"_y como dijo tu hermano solo somos compañeros de clase. Sesshomaru va a ayudarme a ponerme al día con las asignatura que vemos en el colegio porque soy nueva"._

"_si, mi hermano mayor es muy amable e inteligente. Siempre me ayuda en mis tareas"_

El niño dijo esto mirando a su hermano como diciéndole perdóname

"_mejor me pongo a cocinar" _Dijo Sesshomaru

El peli plateado comenzó a preparar el almuerzo para los 3 cuando sonó el timbre. Shippo fue a abrir

"_Hola Inuyasha, ¿nunca vas a cambiar verdad? Vienes a visitarnos justo a la hora de la comida"_

"_Hola mocoso, no solo vengo por la comida ¡se te olvida que también soy tu medio hermano! _

_La muchacha bastante nerviosa al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha le pregunto a Sesshomaru _

_¿Inuyasha está aquí?". _

_Nota Emilia Tsukino__: ya Rin revelo sus intenciones, solo nos queda saber que piensa Inuyasha de las mismas cuando se entere de las mismas. Para saberlo no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo. _

4


	4. CAPITULO VI LOS APUNTES

Capitulo IV: Los Apuntes

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: creo que los que han leído esta historia desde el principio deben tener varias cosas en claro:

Esta historia está en el marco de un universo alterno

Las personalidades de los personajes es completamente diferente al anime

De todas formas de que van a pasarla bien leyéndolo lo pasaran, pero recuerden los 2 hechos anteriores

"_si, definitivamente ese es Inuyasha"._

"_hola, ¡vine a ver a mi mejor hermano!"._

"_si…. Claro ¿viniste a comer?" _

"_no puedo negarlo jajajajaaja, pero cocinas muy bien. También necesito que me expliques la clase de mate de hoy, y como eres tan inteligente"._

Mientras los dos amigos hablaban, una jovencita de cabello negro comenzó a sudar copiosamente y eso que estaban en pleno otoño. La causa un joven de pelo plateado cuya presencia la hacía sentir muy nerviosa y algo colorada. De pronto Inuyasha noto la presencia de la chica de ojos azules.

"_¿tú eres la nueva chica en nuestro salón, tu nombre es Rin, cierto?" _pregunto Inuyasha viendo fijamente a la joven pelinegra

"_si y Rin es mi nombre". _La chica fingiendo que no recordaba el nombre del muchacho agrego. "_¿ tu nombre es …? lo olvide , disculpa"._

"_me llamo Inuyasha" _le dijo esto, extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo

Mientras estos jóvenes conversaban, shipo el hermano menor de Sesshomaru menciono _"tengo que irme a casa de Tsubame, tenemos un proyecto de ciencias que planear. Nos vemos en la noche Sesshomaru". _

"_espera jovencito. Antes de las 7 pm te quiero en la casa"._

"_no hay problema, hermano. Adiós Rin, un placer conocerte que bueno que mi hermano tenga una "amiga tan linda"_ Antes de que Sesshomaru le aclarara nuevamente que su compañera de clase no era nada más, el chico aunque ya no estaba en casa y olvidando ese asunto les dijo a su nueva amiga y medio hermano

"_¡pasen al comedor por favor el almuerzo ya está listo! Prepare algo sencillo, espero que les guste"._

Rin queriendo mostrar buenos modales se ofreció a poner la mesa, alegando que era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que de forma tan amable el peli plateado preparo la comida.

"_muy considerado de tu parte" respondió Sesshomaru. _

Los 2 chicos y la fémina comieron en silencio lo preparado por Sesshomaru. Al terminar, el joven alto de cabello castaño dijo:

"_hermano, la comida te quedo riquísima. Eres un excelente chef"_

"_no creas que por alargarme te salvas de lavar los platos Inuyasha"._

"_esa no fue mi intención _(nota de la autora: realmente si lo era, el detesta lavar los platos) _si lo tengo que hacer lo haré". _

"_mientras lo haces yo me adelantare con Rin al estudio para comenzar a estudiar. _Mientras amablemente Sesshomaru conducía a la joven al estudio para comenzar a estudiar, este le pregunto

_¿Con que materia te gustaría que empezar? _

"_con matemática, pero antes ¿podrías prestarme el baño? _

"_claro, esta al final del pasillo a la izquierda"._

"_ya regreso"_

Inuyasha al terminar de lavar los platos se dirigió a Sesshomaru hablando muy bajito, casi susurrando:

"_y yo que pensaba que eras lento con las nenas, pillín"._

"_¿porque lo dices?"._

"_invitaste a la chica nueva a tu casa, mejor me voy para que tengan más __INTIMIDAD __"_

"_¿Qué estás pensando? Solo la ayudare a ponerse al corriente al con las asignaturas"_ (y a conquistarte bobo) lo último solo lo pensó

"_está bien, no te enojes"._

Cuando Rin salió del baño los tres adolescentes empezaron a estudiar. Sesshomaru le explicaba a Inuyasha la clase de matemática que no había entendido. Mientras Rin trataba de concentrarse y copiaba en su cuaderno los apuntes de mate. Claro cada vez que podía volteaba a ver a Inuyasha producto de esto se le escapaba uno que otro suspiro. Se veía tan lindo pensaba ella.

"_ahora entiendo un poco más la clase. Hermano, el próximo sábado será mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿te gustaría asistir?"._

"_no lo sé, sabes que no me gustan las grandes concentraciones de gente"._

"_vamos anímate debes vivir un poco tu solo vas del colegio tu casa y de la tu casa a la escuela "._

"_está bien, iré ¿a qué hora es?"_

"_a las 8 pm. Rin tú también estas invitada"._

"_¿yo? Estaría encantada _

La joven miro el reloj y noto que eran más de las 6:00 pm y su padre le había prometido que la llamaría por teléfono a las 6:30

"_ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir ¿será que me prestas tus anotaciones de biología, inglés, y química? Te los devuelvo mañana"._

"_no hay problema. Pero no pensaras caminar sola hasta tu casa? Sano ¿será que tú puedes acompañarla? Yo lo haría pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer _

"_no me cuesta nada"_

Rin e Inuyasha salieron de la casa del peli plateado rumbo al departamento de la joven. Sesshomaru sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta dentro de uno de los cuadernos que le presto a Rin había una nota que decía _"espero que aproveches la oportunidad de estar a solas con Inuyasha, tu nuevo amigo y cómplice, Sesshomaru"_ La joven después de leer la nota le guiño un ojo a Sesshomaru.

"_gracias por acompañarme Inuyasha"._

_Sanosuke: "tranquila no podía permitir que una chica bonita e indefensa caminara sola a estas horas por la calle"._

La chica se ruborizo por el comentario nunca nadie la había llamado bonita

"_no soy tan indefensa como piensas, en mi antigua escuela estaba en el equipo de karate, y era una de las mejores. _

_Impresionante, yo soy el capitán del equipo de lucha del colegio_

"_si, ya lo sabía "._

"_¿y cómo lo supiste? _

La chica se puso muy nerviosa ¿Cómo justificaría que tenía conocimiento de esa información? Si le decía que le había preguntado a Sesshomaru para saber más de El seguro se daría cuenta del interés de ella

"_mientras hablaba con Inuyasha me dijo que su hermano es el capitán del equipo de lucha, una pregunta ¿si no es indiscreción como es eso de que Sesshomaru y tu son hermanos pero viven en casa diferentes, son medios hermanos cierto?" _

_Así es somos medios hermanos por parte de padre. Cambiando de tema ¿te has hecho muy buena amiga de Sesshomaru, verdad?"_

Dijo Inuyasha en un tono que daba a entender que seguramente entre los dos había algo más que una amistad

"_si Sesshomaru es un buen __AMIGO __ y se ha portado como todo un caballero conmigo_

"_El en general es muy amable. Y dime ¿dejaste a algún novio en Kyoto?_

_yoooooooooooooooo? Para nada. _Respondió tartamudeando y para cambiar el tema de conversación radicalmente, menciono "_Mira ese es mi edificio"_

"_entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós bonita. _Y le dio un beso en la mejilla

La joven quedo completamente paralizada por esa acción, unos segundos después pensó que la mejor decisión que había tomado su padre había sido mudarse de Kyoto a Tokio.

¡La llamada de su padre a las 6:30, casi lo había olvidado! Si no respondía seguramente su papa se preocuparía por ella. Así que subió corriendo a su departamento, aunque en el fondo seguía feliz por el beso en la mejilla que le había dado Inuyasha

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: por favor díganme si les gusta o no y si piensan que debo cambiar algo

5


	5. Capítulo V: Inuyasha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Capítulo V: Inuyasha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

La joven abrió la puerta de su casa y casi inmediatamente sonó el teléfono. El padre de Rin, el sr._ Shiroi._

"_muy buenas noches ¿podría comunicarme con la niña más hermosa y encantadora de todo el Japón?"._

"_papa', ya no soy una niña" _

"_pero para mí lo sigues siendo. Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en el nuevo colegio?"._

"_normal, los profesores fueron muy amables conmigo"._

"_¿solo los profesores, y tus compañeros, hiciste nuevos amigos? _

"_es muy pronto para hablar de amigos. Aunque me invitaron a una fiesta este sábado a las 8:00 pm ¿me das permiso de ir?"._

"_claro que si mi niña, puedes ir. Y tú que pensabas que no ibas a poder adaptarte al nuevo colegio"._

"_papa¨ ¿Cuándo te darán permiso de salir para que pases un fin de semana conmigo?"._

La muchacha lo dijo en un tono tan melancólico que el sr Shiroi no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas correr por su rostro

"_mi amor, sabes que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, pero tengo responsabilidades aquí en el cuartel ahora. Pero pronto me darán 2 semanas libres"._

"_¿entonces no faltaras ESE DIA? Ya se cumplen 9 años"._

"_si hija no faltare estaré contigo como siempre en ese día. No importa cuántos años pasen es difícil vivir sin ella"._

"_bueno papi te tengo que dejar porque tengo mucha tarea, te quiero _

"_cuídate hija adiós te quiero mucho "._

A la mañana siguiente, la joven de cabello azabache se encontró con el chico de los ojos violeta camino al colegio.

"_ohayo Sesshomaru"_

"_ohayo, Rin "_ _¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano anoche?_

"_¡mejor que bien! Me beso"_

"_¿tan rápido?" _Extrañamente pregunto sintiendo un poco de celos.

"_fue en la mejilla .Pero me llamo bonita"_

"_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh en la mejilla, y lo de llamarte bonita me suela lógico tu fea no eres"._

"_pero ningún hombre, solo mi padre me había llamado bonita. Además me pregunto si tenía novio. Tal vez le intereso un poco, ¿no crees?"._

"_puede ser" _respondió con un poco de resentimiento.

"_¿será que tú puedes preguntarle si yo le intereso,? Claro sin que se de cuenta que me interesa?"_

"…"Sesshomaru no podía dejar de pensar en una canción:

Amiga mía de Alejandro Sanz

Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.

_Sesshomaru_ _despierta, mejor no le preguntes podría sospechar, por cierto aquí están los cuadernos que me prestaste anoche"L_e dijo la chica de cabello azabache

En ese momento que ella le paso los cuadernos tuvo un pequeño roce con ella toco sus manos sin querer. En ese momento, Sesshomaru sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la suavidad de la piel de Rin .El chico sudo copiosamente por los nervios que le produjo ese contacto

"_la primera clase que tenemos es Educación Física"._

"_si las chicas gimnasia y los chicos football". _

"_entonces nos vemos más tarde"._

"_muy bien"._

El muchacho de cabellos plateados se sumió en sus pensamientos intentando averiguar porque reacciono de esa manera ante el contacto que tuvo con la mano de Rin ¿ será que la chica le empezaba a gustar? Nooooooooooo imposible ella era su amiga muy querida, y solo se preocupaba por su felicidad.

En el vestidor de hombres, se encontró con su hermano Inuyasha .

"_hola, Inuyasha"._

"_hola Sesshomaru ¿listo para la práctica de hoy?"._

"_sabes bien que sí. Soy bueno en los deportes, es la única materia en el colegio donde me puedo relajar del estrés que producen a veces las clases"._

_Pensé que amabas la escuela como siempre sacas excelentes notas _

_Si me gusta, pero a veces me tensa un poco, (y estos pensamientos que tengo sobre Rin). _Esto último solo lo pensó

"_en mi caso. Casi siempre salgo muy mal en las demás asignaturas menos en deportes". Sesshomaru, quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo ¿la chica nueva te gusta, Rin?"._

"_ella es solo mi amiga y la aprecio mucho a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerla. _(Nota de la autora: La conoce desde hace mucho más tiempo más adelante se revelara) _"Pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"_

"_Eres mi hermano y no quiero meterme en terreno que sea tuyo además la nueva me gusta y mucho y como tú siempre estas con ella…."_

"_pero te aseguro que ni de mi parte ni la de ella hay algo más que una bonita amistad (Nota de la autora: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.)_

"_entonces puedo proceder a tratar de conquistarla"._

"_pero dime antes una cosa, ¿realmente te interesa o es solo un juego para ti como tantas otras chicas?"._

"_mira la chica me gusta en serio, tu sabes que desde lo de Megumi no he salido en serio con nadie. Pero con esta chica es diferente. _

"_Además, por lo poco que he compartido he notado que es una joven pura, inocente, inteligente, sensible y…..( en el fondo creo que me gusta pero ella te quiere es a ti pensó) _

Inuyasha lo interrumpió

"_e increíblemente bonita y hermosa"._

"_entonces, si tus sentimientos por Rin son sinceros te deceso suerte con ella"._

"_ya estás hablando con una mujer con eso de los sentimientos sinceros, hermano debes ser un poco más rudo y menos sensible,¿ porque crees que aún no has tenido novia? ."_

"_es mi forma de ser, además lo de tener novia ahora no me interesa_". (nota de la autora: claro la chica que le empieza a interesar lo ve solo como un amigo)

"_de todas maneras, en mi fiesta voy a presentarte un par de amigas que tal vez te interesen"._

"_preferiría, que no lo hicieras. Sabes lo reservado que soy."_

"_¿miedo Sesshomaru?"_

_Pánico_ pensó Sesshomaru _Recuerda que no tan sociable como tu_

Fin del capitulo

NOTA DE EMILIA TSUKINO: Les gusto el capítulo? No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo, su nombre será LA FIESTA.

AMO ESCRIBIR CON TODO MI CORAZON POR FAVOR COMENTEN

7


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: la fiesta

Sábado 7:30

Apartamento de Rin

El día anhelado por la jovencita de ojos como zafiros había llegado. Estaba feliz en su cuarto, terminando de arreglarse. Su cometido impactar a Inuyasha cuando la viera luciendo un hermoso vestido azul rey hasta la rodilla de falda amplia, con un escote en v , unas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto y para complementar arreglo su cabello con esmero en un moño alto con ganchos en forma de flor. Como no sabía la dirección de la casa del cumpleañero, un muchacho peli plateado muy amable ofreció llevarla.

Cuando Sesshomaru toco la puerta al ver la chica que le abrió, quedo sin palabras por lo espectacularmente bella que se veía, quedo pasmado al ver a la joven tan hermosa que estaba frente a sus ojos ¿cómo era posible que antes no hubiera notado lo bonita que es Rin? Se preguntó Sesshomaru ¿es que acaso estaba ciego? Mientras el chico seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Kaoru trataba de hacerlo reaccionar

_ _"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru_ "finalmente le grito _"¿TE SIENTES BIEN?_

_"¿disculpa?"

_ "_te pregunte si te sentías bien, como cuando llegaste te quedaste paralizado al verme"._

__ "tranquila … solo estaba pensando_

__ "¿y si puede saber que estabas pensando?"._

__no…. No…. En nada importante. _Menciono Sesshomaru(nota de la autora: más bien nada que le pueda decir)

_ "_será creerte. Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal luzco?"._

__Te ves…_

El no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber lo bonita que lucía. Y ella por su parte comenzó a impacientarse a causa de la indecisión de su amigo.

_ "¿_me veo estúpida, horrible, espantosa, BUSU?"_

Inmediatamente el la interrumpió

_ "claro_ que no te arreglaste muy bien"._

__ "estas actuando muy raro ¿seguro que te sientes bien?"_

__"ya te lo dije, nada malo me pasa". _(nota de la autora: solo que se dio cuenta que le gusta, Rin verdad que a veces los hombres son leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentos).

_ "_¿y crees que a Sanosuke le gustara?". _Finalmente se arregló para sano

_ _"supongo que sí". _Respondió bastante serio

_ "mejor_ nos vamos, no quiero llegar tarde"._

__ "está bien"._

Luego los dos adolescentes se dirigieron rumbo a la casa del dueño de la fiesta. Sesshomaru observaba a la joven de pelo como la noche y trataba de maquinar un plan para ir a otro sitio y evitar que sano la viera.

_"_que te parece si primero vamos a un café en el centro se llama Casablanca, me han dicho que es muy bueno"._

__"quizás otro día."_

__ "como tú digas…..". _Si insistía en el asunto seguramente ella sospecharía algo pensó el joven.

Sesshomaru no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente de alguna manera haría que ella no fuera a esa fiesta. Rápidamente dijo parándose en seco y como el mejor de los actores fingiendo preocupación:

_ "_¡olvide mi celular! Tengo que ir a mi casa a buscarlo ¿me acompañas?" _Sabía que la chica no podía negarse al fin y al cabo no conocía la dirección de la casa de sano. Pero las cosas no salieron como de cabello blanco como la nieve quería.

Mientras el joven del cumpleaños se acercaba a la pareja con un ramo de rosas amarillas para la joven del vestido azul

·_ "_oyasumi nasai"_

·_"_oyasumi nasai" _Sesshomaru y Rin dijeron al mismo tiempo

__Precisamente íbamos rumbo a tu fiesta _dijo Rin

__ " eso me alegra mucho… digo por los dos"._

__ "aunque surgió un problema. _Menciono Rin_._Sesshomaru olvido su celular en su casa y vamos a su casa a buscarlo". _

__ "mejor, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Por cierto estas flores son para ti". _

_._ "gracias sano ¡qué lindo detalle!"._

Con rabia el joven peli plateado vio a Inuyasha y fingiendo una sonrisa

_. _ "pensándolo mejor no es tan importante ir a buscar mi celular. Puedo sobrevivir una noche sin él". _

__ "¿y si pasa alguna emergencia en tu casa? Es mejor que vayas a buscarlo"._

Ante ese alegato Sesshomaru no pudo rebatir nada y suspirando vencido

__ "ok, pero no me tardo"._

__ "tárdate todo el tiempo que necesites". _Mientras decía esto le paso el brazo por el hombro a Rin".

- Inuyasha y Rin comenzaron a caminar a casa del peli blanco. Ambos marchaban sin emitir sonido hasta que

_ "_¡qué suerte que estabas por aquí cerca!_

__ "Es que fui a tu casa para llevarte a la fiesta, pero era sorpresa, aunque casi se me adelantaron."_

__ "si hubiera sabido te hubiera esperado. Por cierto el que cumple años eres tú, yo debería darte un regalo no tú a mí _

__ "es que vi estas flores y me acorde de ti"._

__ "son hermosas, realmente me gustan mucho". _(Nota de la autora: a ella le gustan más los jazmines).

_ "tú_ eres más hermosa que estas flores"._

Rin sonrió tímidamente. Los halagos sobre su belleza alimentaban su vanidad femenina.

_ "_finalmente llegamos a mi casa". _Dijo Inuyasha al estar frente a una casa amarilla, bastante sencilla "pasa adelante bonita".

Mientras una muchacha vestida de azul se derretía por los halagos del chico del cumpleaños, un chico pelirrojo a unas cuantas calles de allí se moría de la rabia al ver lo galante que se comportaba su "amigo" con Kaoru.

_ "_esta me la habrás ganado Inuyasha, pero ahora que me he dado cuenta que me gusta Rin, voy a hacer todo para que se fije en mi". _

Fin de capitulo

Nota de la autora: ¿qué planeara hacer Sesshomaru para conquistar a Rin? ¿Llegara ella a sentir algo más que una amistad por Sesshomaru? ¿Y que pasara con Inuyasha?

No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo mis queridos seguidores y por favor no olviden dejar un comentario. ¿Verdad que la historia se puso interesante? El próximo capítulo se llamara la propuesta.

6


	7. Chapter 7 LA PROPUESTA

Capitulo VII:

LA PROPUESTA

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

La fiesta se animó más cuando llego el cumpleañero el cual era acorralado por varias féminas, que querían bailar con él. Inuyasha muy caballerosamente las rechazo y paso la mayor parte del tiempo de la velada con la chica del vestido azul. La cual a su vez estaba encantada por el trato "especial" que estaba recibiendo. Mientras todo esto ocurría un chico alto y de y con unos ojos muy sexys (Nota de la autora: ¡suspiro profundo!) observaba impotente como su amigo hacía gala de toda su experiencia en conquistar a la chica que le había puesto en ¡bandeja de plata!.

_ "_Como pude ser tan idiota" _pensaba Sesshomaru" _¡lo ayude a conquistar a la mujer que descubrí que quiero no como una hermana o con una amiga sino como mujer! _ ¡Estuvo_ frente a mi todo este tiempo, creí que los sentimientos que me despertaba Rin eran simplemente producto de una amistad profunda y un deseo de protección por ser nueva en la ciudad y estar prácticamente sola!._

De pronto el joven agasajado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

__"como te lo prometí te presento a Tae y Omasu, ellas son conocidas mías conversa un al mismo tiempo rato con ellas"_. Luego le susurro "_a ver si tienes suerte con alguna de ellas"._

_Buenas noches señoritas. _Dijo Sesshomaru bastante desanimado

__ Tae y Omasu respondieron a coro "konban wa "_

__ "los dejo," _dijo Inuyasha_ "hay una chica de una dama que me espera". _

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando a la pareja formada por Inuyasha y Rin ignorando a la chicas que le habían presentado a punto tal que ambas optaron por dejarlo solo.

Inuyasha

Y

Rin

Ambos se fueron a un lugar más privado donde podían estar solos, sin que nadie los molestara.

__"¡que linda noche! _Agrego Inuyasha visiblemente nervioso_ Aunque la opacas con lo hermosa que estas". _

__ "gracias, pero no es para tanto"._

__ "eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, eres una chica linda pero nada engreída"._

__ "de verdad piensas eso de mí" (nota_ de Emilia Tsukino : imaginen a Rin viendo a Inuyasha con ojos con estrellitas y corazones tipo anime ¿ya lo imaginaron? Entonces sigamos con la historia).

_ "por_ supuesto que lo pienso". _En ese instante Inuyasha toma las manos de Rin y las aproxima a su pecho.

__"¡casi lo olvido! _Dijo esto bastante nerviosa

__"¿Qué cosa? _

__ "darte tu regalo de cumpleaños"._

Rin le entrego un paquete cuadrado de color verde con una bonita cinta amarilla y un lazo del mismo color.

_ _"ábrelo y ¡feliz cumpleaños¡"_

__ "déjame ver que es ". _Abre el envoltorio y saca una colonia para hombres llamada "Hugo Boss".

_ "_me fije que esa es la colonia que usas"_ (nota Emilia Tsukino: en realidad Sesshomaru le dijo que esa era la colonia favorita de Inuyasha ¿verdad que Sesshomaru es un BAKA?)

_ "si esta es la que me gusta usar".

_ "me siento feliz de que te gustara el regalo".

_ _"aunque tu regalo es muy bonito, hay algo más que me gustaría que me regalaras. Realmente me gustas mucho"._

Inuyasha dijo esto tratando de ser lo más serio posible.

__ "¿y que podría ser?"._

__ "me gustaste casi desde que te vi por primera vez mucho y me gustaría que fueras mi novia ¿Qué me dices?_

Inuyasha se aproximó más a ella al punto que estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar los labios de la chica. Pero de forma sorpresiva ella se alejó de él diciéndole:

__ "¿de verdad te gusto y quieres que sea tu novia?_

__ "si por supuesto que sí". _

__ "sabes, también me gustas mucho pero, es la primera vez que me interesa un chico, y obviamente nunca antes he tenido novio"._

__ "¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?"._

__ "siendo que todo está pasando muy rápido, y que me gustaría que me dieras más tiempo". _

__ "Rin voy a conquistarte, y te juro que no voy a forzar las cosas"._ Diciendo esto le dio un tierno beso en la mano._ _"y para empezar mi plan de cortejarte te invito al cine mañana a las 6:00 pm ¿Qué te parece?". _

__ "estupenda idea ¡hace rato que no voy al cine!"._

__ "¿entonces es una cita?"._

__"si". _Nerviosa agrego que mejor volvían a la fiesta.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, un chico un tanto alto y cabello blanco como la nieve se limitaba a observar desde una esquina la escena, muerto de la rabia e impotente ante lo que pasaba.

"_Seguro ya son novios y perdí mi oportunidad por estúpido y por bobo._ _Pero no me rendiré sin pelear"_ _Pensó._

_Fin de capitulo _

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: bueno nuestro baka pero apuesto protagonista, se dio cuenta, algo tarde que le gusta Rin. Prometo que tratare de ayudarlo en el próximo capítulo si ustedes mis queridos lectores, me escriben al menos 4 comentarios más. Recuerden no es por mí es por Sesshomaru, necesita su apoyo. Por cierto el nombre del próximo capítulo se llamara no todo lo que brilla es oro.

6


End file.
